


Goodnight Moon

by Vintagewrites



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagewrites/pseuds/Vintagewrites
Summary: Alison tries to get everyone involved in one of Kitty's nightly routines.Based on a quote from Scatter Patter's incorrect quotes generator
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if anyone's OOC and if I made any mistakes in general.

It started off simply.   
“Goodnight Moon, goodnight tree and goodnight table next to Kitty’s bed.”   
It started off as Alison going along with a bedtime routine of Kitty’s. It was sweet and reminded her of something she might do with friends at a sleepover when she was younger, so she was happy to quickly pop into her room and say goodnight. Yet soon enough, she’d found herself doing it so often it had become a subconscious habit.   
“Goodnight Moon, goodnight tree and goodnight Mike.”   
Mike was the next one to pick it up. Then Thomas, who’d heard this routine one too many times but now thought it was poetic and quite romantic in its own way once he’d heard Alison say it. This was quickly crushed.   
“Goodnight moon, goodnight tree and goodnight fair Alison,” He had sighed as if he’d never do so again.   
“Thomas go to your own room.”   
Another sigh as he turned and left. He was much better at theatricals than wooing people. 

“Night everyone!” Pat’s voice called throughout the house.   
A chorus of hope for a good rest answered.   
Another night, another routine.   
“Oh! We should get the Captain in on this! He loves routine.” Alison found herself giggling alongside Kitty.   
He did love routine and it would be nice to involve more people.   
“I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow. Goodnight Kitty.” And so began the same speech with Mike.  
Maybe Robin would enjoy it too? It involves the moon. Humphrey would probably like to be involved as well, just because he likes being included after so many years of being a head in a metaphorical lost and found box. She could talk to Pat about it, get it turned into a club and then everyone’s included.   
So that was that plan made. She would talk to Pat in the morning. 

Since being at Button House, Alison had found herself in a rather scheduled and routine life.   
Wake up in the morning, start timing The Captain’s run, turn the record player on for Thomas, write in Robin’s crossword, open the laptop for Julian, put in a VHS cassette of 1980’s football for Pat, help Mary with phonetics, turn a page for Kitty and Fanny and then Humphrey and meet The Captain at the door with the time it had spent for him to do his daily run. What happened between then and nighttime was chaos depending on how her dead housemates behaved, but after that, it was time to say goodnight to the moon. It was strange for Mike, waking up to see the laptop’s screen and buttons changing and moving and for a chair to be watching football from 30 years ago, but he nor his wife would change it for the world. They had already tried that and found it was better at Button House, despite all the leaks, broken doors and rotting everything.   
“Blast. Thank you, Alison, but if you’ll excuse me,” And with that, he turned and attempted to stretch.   
Only a crack from his knees gave out.   
“He’s done it again! He’s only gone and told me the score,” Pat was sort of jogging down the stairs with Robin in tow.   
“Uh actually Pat, Robin,” they both stopped as they reached the bottom of the stairwell next to her. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“You’re right Lady Button! This isn’t a club meeting, but it is a meeting so I’d like it if we could all hush-hush and pay attention. Please.” A slightly pushy, yet uneasy smile was fitting for him. “Today’s meeting will actually be held by Alison! Give a big round of applause for her!”   
“Thanks, Pat,” Alison shot him a smile that said something like ‘sit down and take a breather mate’. “So Kitty brought this up to me a few weeks ago and I was thinking of how nice it would be if we all did it together!”  
Fanny looked disgusted.   
“It might not be for all of us, but it’s really simple and…” She trailed off as she attempted to ignore Fanny’s obvious displeasure. “Nice! It’s nice.”  
The meeting went horribly wrong from there.   
“Well, I think it’s sweet!” Mary chimed, grinning at Kitty.   
“It’s… very inclusive! Look even Humphrey’s here.” A lot of noises were coming from The Captain and most of them weren’t words.   
“How am I supposed to know if it’s night? I’m constantly dropped in the basement.”   
“We’d have to get the Plague pit lot if we really want to be inclusive.” Lots of emphases was put on the last word by Julian.   
“They are absolutely not coming up here!” Fanny screeched so loudly they could probably hear in the next town over nevermind the basement.  
“Why say goodnight to Moon when Moon comes up? Makes more sense to say goodnight when it not there.”   
“I just thought it would be fun and it’s Kitty’s idea!” Alison managed to yell louder than them all. “She wanted to involve Captain because he likes routine and I thought it would be nice to involve Robin because he likes the moon and then I thought of Humphrey because the poor man just wants to have a body.”   
Putting it like that seemed to change things. The Captain does like routine. Robin does like the moon, and Humphrey is constantly wanting his head attached to his body.   
“It could be like what we do in the morning!” Pat offered up. “We all do our own thing at the same time, so how hard would it be to do the same thing at the same time in a slightly different place, all for Kitty’s sake?”   
They seemed to be happier about this now. Maybe it was the comment about Kitty, maybe Alison wanting to do something altogether outside of a club had struck some sort of nerve between the ghosts.   
“We could involve the ghosts in the basement by yelling goodnight to them and then they can say it back if they wish to. Maybe they could even join in without having to come up or people go down.” That was slightly pushing it, but no one seemed unwilling to cooperate.   
“Yes, that does sound rather...Routine is always good. You can count me in.”   
“I suppose it wouldn’t do any harm.” 

So it became almost like a family activity where each person would say their own thing.  
The Captains ended with a self chiding comment on his upside-down medals.   
Fanny’s was about the remains of the burnt taxidermy Dante she’d asked Alison to put in her room.   
Humphrey said goodnight to whatever he was next to, which was 9 out of 10 times the floor.   
Julian said it to the pants he was still mourning the loss of.   
Kitty said it to her bedside table like she did every night.   
Mary said it to each curtain in her room.   
Pat yelled to everyone throughout the house like he always had.   
Robin said, “see you tomorrow”.   
Thomas started reciting poetry about how the furniture in his room would slumber.   
Mike would panic and say something like “goodnight ceiling light.”   
And with a smile, Alison would state, “Goodnight Moon, goodnight tree and goodnight ghosts only I can see.”


End file.
